bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Final Fight
|image = |conflict=Bount Invasion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Jin Kariya † |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Zanjutsu *Shunpo |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Doll (Messer) |casual1 =*Ichigo sustains medium injuries. |casual2 =*Kariya dies. }} is the fourth and final battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Jin Kariya. It is the conclusion of the long battle against the Bounts. Prelude As Kariya prepares to deliver a fatal blow to Uryū Ishida and Ran'Tao, Ichigo, appearing, saves them.Bleach anime; Episode 106 Having the two of them run away, Ichigo activates his Bankai to battle Kariya.Bleach anime; Episode 107 Battle Charging towards Kariya, Ichigo swings at him, but the Bount, dodging his attack, begins leading him away from the area. Catching up to him, Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at Kariya, who punches his blade as wind forms around his arm. Ichigo charges towards Kariya, who uses his wind to push Ichigo through several buildings. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Kariya, who, dodging, loses sight of Ichigo, who moves to attack Kariya, who dodges. Preparing to battle again, Ichigo and Kariya take their battle onto Sōkyoku Hill. When Kariya asks him if he knows what this place is, Ichigo tells him he knows it far better than he does. As Kariya states this is the perfect place for a final battle, the two of them prepare to battle. Appearing, Maki Ichinose, releasing his Zanpakutō, attacks Ichigo, and the two of them cross swords. As Ichigo is shocked Ichinose is still alive, Ichinose asks Kariya where the other Bounts are. When Kariya states they are all dead, Ichigo asks Ichinose what he is planning on doing. Not answering, Ichinose clashes with Ichigo again. Pushing him back, Ichigo tells him to stop, but Ichinose tells him he cannot. When Ichigo questions what Ichinose can do with such an injured body, Ichinose, appearing behind Kariya, raises his blade to his neck, much to the shock of Kariya, who asks him what he is doing. Telling Kariya he originally would have been fine if he destroyed Seireitei, Ichinose says he saw his captain inside of him, which is why he followed him for so long, but in his fight with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, he remembered something he had forgotten, which was to improve the Gotei 13. Stating his ideals turned into revenge when his captain died, he tells Kariya he will kneel before him again if he decides to use his power to restore Soul Society, but he will fight against him if he uses it to destroy Soul Society. Telling him he will not be able to follow his advice, Kariya thanks him for buying him enough time to gain the full power of the Jōkaishō. When Kariya impales Ichinose's stomach with his arm, Ichinose, jumping back, begins breathing heavily. Falling on the ground, Ichinose, still trying to stop Kariya, is thrown back by Kariya's wind and killed. When Ichigo yells at Kariya for killing his own comrade, Kariya, telling him he should not care because he was his enemy, states he never once thought of Ichinose as his comrade, and he was simply a pawn to help him reach his goals. As Ichigo begins to get angry, Kariya summons his Doll, creating a huge wind. Kariya displays the true form of his Doll, and he and Ichigo clash with each other. As the battle goes on, Ichigo crashes into the ground below. When Kariya sends several strong, slim blasts of wind towards him, Ichigo, gathering up a bunch of Reiatsu around him, is barely damaged. Maneuvering around Kariya, Ichigo, stating Kariya will not be able to counterattack if he cannot find any openings, attacks Kariya several times while Kariya tries to block his attacks with his Doll. As Kariya tries to get away, Ichigo, catching up with him, begins clashing with him again. As they trade blows, Ichigo, firing a Getsuga Tenshō, pushes the Bount back. Attempting protecting himself with his Reiatsu, Kariya notes it is difficult, but it did indeed help him.Bleach anime; Episode 108 Declaring he is going to show him the true form of his Doll, Kariya explains how the friction of the wind in the atmosphere creates electricity, which creates lightning. Having his wind transform into lightning, Kariya sends the lightning towards Ichigo, who, trying to dodge the lightning, is hit by the attack. Going up to Ichigo, Kariya swings his lightning blade across Ichigo's stomach. As Ichigo crashes onto the ground, Kariya states he is going to finish up his battle with him quickly, since the power of the Jōkaishō is almost full. When Kariya tells Ichigo of the other Jōkaishō, and if he releases his own Jōkaishō, everyone will die, Ichigo questions the point of killing everyone. When Kariya tells him he is unable to forgive the Shinigami and will kill every single soul in existence, Ichigo tells him he will not let that happen. Getting back up to fight, Ichigo thinks to himself he cannot draw any more power. When the Hollow comes out for a brief second, Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō across Kariya's chest, destroying the Bount's shirt in the process. When Kariya asks him where he got so much power from, Ichigo, unable to answer, simply feels his face. Asking if this is Ichigo's inner power, Kariya says it does not matter because it seems to have disappeared. Attempting to use the spiritual particles in the air to heal himself, Kariya, unable to do so, realizes this must be the effect of whatever Ran'Tao injected him with during his battle with Uryū. When Ichigo smiles at this, Kariya tells him he is too late because it will only be a little longer for the Jōkaishō to reach its full strength. As Ichigo and Kariya exchange blows, Kariya decides to show him just how powerful the Jōkaishō is by making one of the Jōkaishō explode right now. As Ichigo and Kariya continue trading blows, Kariya, pushing Ichigo back, prepares to blow up one of the Jōkaishō. Telling Ichigo not to worry because just blowing up one will not kill everyone, he sends his lightning towards one of the Jōkaishō. As his attack is stopped by the release of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai, Kariya himself is enveloped by the captain's attack. As Kariya frees himself, Yoruichi Shihōin, appearing as well, states it looks like they just made it in time. Revealing everyone else is working on sealing the Jōkaishō, but it is taking a while, Yoruichi tells Ichigo it is a question of whether all the Jōkaishō are sealed, Kariya blows up the Jōkaishō, or Ichigo defeats him first. Kariya tells them he will simply defeat all three of them and achieve his goals. When Kariya sends a huge blast of lightning towards the group, Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi protects them. As Ichigo charges towards Kariya, the two of them continue trading blows. Thinking to himself he has spent too much time holding back the Jōkaishō, Kariya says it cannot be helped. When Kariya does something to his body, his attacks become fiercer, and Yoruichi, wondering why Kariya's power is increasing instead of decreasing, figures out what is going on. When she tells Ichigo that Kariya has used up all his power and is using the power of the Jōkaishō, Kariya, asking her why this matters, attacks Yoruichi with lightning. When the attack is blocked, Kariya, stating this is simply a gamble with his own body, kicks Ichigo into a wall. When Kariya sends more lightning towards Ichigo, the lightning is attracted to Ichinose's Zanpakutō, saving Ichigo's life. As Ichigo begins gathering all of his strength, both he and Kariya clash with each other. When Ichigo tells him he cannot lose to someone who manipulates his own comrades, Kariya tells him his own comrades will begin to fear him and leave in time. When he asks if there is any point in protecting these people, Ichigo, saying there is, states the reason is simply that he will protect them, and he does not need any more logic than that. As Kariya prepares to release the Jōkaishō, Yoruichi asks for Byakuya's help in sealing it, but the captain does not move. As Ichigo and Kariya clash with each other one last time, a huge explosion occurs. After the clash, Kariya, telling Ichigo it is a pity he will not be able to see if he will walk the same path as him, crumbles into dust in the air. Aftermath When Ichigo's friends run up to Ichigo to congratulate him, Ichigo states in the end, Kariya died by himself, and Rukia Kuchiki wonders if this is what he was intending all along. Ichigo speculates Kariya simply wanted to put an end to his eternal life. Afterwards, Ichigo, saying his goodbyes, departs from Soul Society along with his friends.Bleach anime; Episode 109 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only